


Falling

by A_Lonely_Angel_6



Series: Loki's Fall [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki's not in a good place right now, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lonely_Angel_6/pseuds/A_Lonely_Angel_6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides the monster must die. "The wind rushed through my hair, teasing and tangling, as I looked over the world I once tried to rule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally (and still is) posted at Fanfiction.net. So, please forgive any format errors. I'm new here, please be nice! Also, my series name is /terrible/. Please help me come up with a new one!
> 
> Spoilers: The Avengers and Thor (the first one)  
> Trigger Warning: Attempted suicide, self-hatred

My name is Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. At least, that's what I had said, so so long ago now.

 _I'm sorry Thor. I'm sorry mother. I'm so, so sorry. But I have to kill the monster! It has to die!_ The wind rushed through my hair, teasing and tangling, as I looked over the world I once tried to rule.

“Kneel.” I chuckled, almost madly. This would be the last time. The release. The monster would be gone. I looked over the city. Almost feeling that I ruled it. Funny, that, I finally rule something, and it's my death. I had left notes, to my mother, to Thor, not to Odin. Not to the Great Liar. _Time to go, you worthless beast. Time to pay the piper._ Time. The one thing I always had so little of. Always dashing about, playing tricks, trying to make Odin proud. Always failing. Always falling. _Would they mourn?_ _Mourn for the monster?_

 _'_ Because I-I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?' I laughed like a madman at this. I am. I will always be. Not too much longer. I looked again. All those people, meaningless little things. Just going about their meaningless little lives. None looking up. None seeing the figure on the roof. None watching. None _caring._ I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see … no-one. No-one's there. I turned back around. Closed my eyes. Smiled. And _let go_.

 

The ground caught me in her sweet embrace.

 


End file.
